Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Eveningswift Added October 6, 2009. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. Creamflower (Q) - For Approval The first image up for approval! WOOT! I hope it's ok that I put this up. Anyway, I did Creamflower because I thought her story was really tragic. Comments? --Sparrowsong 03:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WOW! Nice job, Sparrow! Maybe thicken and blend the shading a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Great, Sparrow! What Echo said, and maybe the eyes can have their pupils kind of dilated and looking at the person on the computer screen? She looks kind of crosseyed like that. But you don't have to; not all cats pose. And maybe her ear could be more pale. Cats' ears are either pale pinkish-gray, or just rosy dark gray. :) Some have even black or white ears. But when a cat's ear is colored, the whole of the ear is, not just the center. And I'm the one to say! LOL. (Hypocrite, I am) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, most people make queens' eyes like that; I think she can keep it that way. Also, ear pink is usually just the color that Sparrow has - kind of salmon-pinkish, and it doesn't usually fill up the whole ear.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. I've just been studying live cats too much. :) But isn't realistic things what we want? Even if it doesn't look like a cartoon? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And maybe thicken the shading more, and maybe a little highlights. That's the only flaw I can make out. :) And the paws can be lighter... :D [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Sparrowsong 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! -claps- But you can blur it just a teensy bit. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks awesome! Comments before approval in 24 hours? (yay, I've always wanted to say that!)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait! (Am I allowed to post yet?) The transition from the white tail-tip to the rest of it should be blended more. (Sorry Echo, I ruined your moment of glory lol) --Rainwhisker09 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol Rainwhisker, no moment of glory for me. >.< Much better, Sparrow. ''Now any comments before approval?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The top's more shaded that the bottom... but we don't really need to go into that much detail, right? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *shrugs* Now is Echo's moment of glory. --Rainwhisker09 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay. *Takes a deep breath* Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Blend the shading a little more. It's also too dark. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You could lighten it with the dodge tool and blend it. --Rainwhisker09 18:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) No moment of glory yet! ^^ --PandasongPanda-Love 00:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Peacesong, please comment when leaving a message here. And her shading is irregular, and looks bumpy. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Raincloud (W) - For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/f/f8/Gray.tom.longhaired.ES.png Raincloud for approval. His fur is long, I know. I'll be more careful next time... no need to drill me out on these things. But comments, anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Darken and blur the shading just a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) On it. What do you think of the new one I just did? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/9/94/Raincloud%28W%29.png [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) In his description it says "blue-gray tom with amber eyes." This looks more white than blue-gray to me. Could you make him more like his description?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) When cats are blue, they're more of just a grayish-mossish color. I'll darken him, though. I want to keep my art as realistic as possible. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, he looks a lot like Stormfur. Did WWikia do a Stormfur charcat? Lemme check...[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, they're alike. :-| But mine's just a bit worse on the shading... at least I'm going to be better! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh wait... I just realized Raincloud was my character. I had no idea up until now. But I think he should have a tint of blue-gray. --Rainwhisker09 21:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL. :) OK, I'll redo him, then... this might take a while. Maybe another day. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Redone [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Reuploaded Sorry guys, I had to do a lot of changes. :) Now how does he look? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It looks better. --Rainwhisker09 15:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) So... should I make him more blue? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think it looks fine, but the eye looks too yellow. It's great though! --Rainwhisker09 16:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK. :) I'll make it amber, then. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Idea How about we have the same rule about images (only 3 reservations, only 2 up for approval at a time, new users can only have 1...), only the leader and senior warriors have the benefit of being allowed to have 3 images up for approval and 4-5 reservations at a time? People would want to be senior warriors more and thus be even more encouraged to work hard. What do you think? Bella Cullen 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the same thing, but when say a new user's image was approved, and then could they put more than one up for appoval at one time? --Rainwhisker09 02:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Bella Cullen 02:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about that too. It makes sense; we don't want the page to get cluttered up. Good idea, Sparrow! --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So I can only have 2 cats up for approval. I'm not good enough, then? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, Evening, you can have 3 cats up fro approval, because you're a senior warrior. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It say's that I'm a warrior, so I can only have 2, right? Or did it change? (checks, will not answer) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How about everyone can just have 3 reservations up at a time and 2 pics up at a time? Then everything would be equal...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. :) Maybe just 2 reservation and 2 pics, or 3 pics? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about doing the same thing as on WWiki (I know you hate that wiki, Evening, but I had to mention it), where everyone can have 3 reservations and 2 pics at a time. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So'kay. Nice idea, though, :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I think though that Senior Warriors and Leader should have some advance because we make such awesome art.... okay how about this New user: 2 reservations, 1 up for approval Warriors with 2+ approved: 3 reservations, 2 up for approval Senior Warriors/Leader: 3-5 reservations, 3 up for approval If this idea is too outrageous for -some- people, then I will be fine with Echomist's idea. She is leader after all so it's up to her. Mossflight 04:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok. That means that I can't post any more chararts until my logo is approved, right? (Just checking.) --Rainwhisker09 20:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, my question was answered by Echo. --Rainwhisker09 00:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think that Mossflight's idea would work. Any other opinions on this? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Logo - For Approval? Ok, I admit, I was bored and felt like making a logo. Fairly simple, but if everyone likes it, you could use it for the userbox thing that Echo made on here. Just an idea. I put the for approval thing as a joke. --Rainwhisker09 02:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it. But could you add claws? Right now it looks like a dog footprint. Also, maybe make it a little smaller. Great job, though! Bella Cullen 02:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You can color it. Like a ginger one or just a black one with highlights.. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Definitely add claws and make it smaller. Evening, what exactly did you mean by "color it?" It's a footprint, not a cat's actual foot. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I know, but it'll be more interesting, wouldn't it? :3 And when cats leave prints, they don't walk with claws. But still, claw'll be interesting, too. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... to make it more interesting, the PIA sign can be white when it is in the paw, but black when it is in the white. As... the PIA is black and white and see-able. OR... NVM. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) For some unknown reason, I feel like it would look good if the whole paw was light grayish-blue... it would look pretty, you know? And maybe the letters "PIA" in navy blue? Just my opinion :P --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, these art things are so cool, especially Squea's. Squea, you're the BEST! And that's Levi and Isaac's opinion, too. [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 20:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Echo's thinking of the WWikia thing, and I totally agree. It's so prettyfulll...... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Thanks everyone! I'm probably going to change the paw completely, and just use one of the blank's paws for it and enlarge it on GIMP. OK, I need claws, color the paw, and the PIA sign is colored navy blue. I'm on it! --Rainwhisker09 21:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hawkey! I changed it to a blank. I colored it blue gray. I also added a white paw and tail-tip. How does it look? --Rainwhisker09 20:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Wow, it looks like Brineminnow. :-| Very good, though! I love it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! (not a lot of users on WWiki say my charart's good, except for Hawkey, and a couple others.) I just used Dawn's male short-haired to-be blank, and flipped it. Comments? --Rainwhisker09 00:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... *thoughtful* the PIA sign can be a tad darker, and you can maybe add a background if you like, but it'll make the logo too crowded... I think that that's all I can say that doesn't go into too much work for you and detail, plus calling out of disagreements. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded How does it look? I didn't add a background, but I darkened the letters so you can see it better. --Rainwhisker09 18:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That's great, Rain. X3 Nothing else to add; bare in mind that this is just supposed to be a logo, not to complex... so... :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Any other comments? --Rainwhisker09 16:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) This looks awesome. Comments before approval? (Once it's approved, I'll archive it and make the userbox, OK?) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I am so sorry but I just dont like this logo. It's not you Blackclaw your one of the best image makers on here. It's just this blank doesnt look appropriate for a logo that is gonna be on here for a long time. Please don't tak offense, really really really please please please please please please dont take offense. Mossflight 01:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It's ok, Mossflight. It's no problem. So which blank would you prefer to have on here? Unless you would rather have me redo it? --Hallow's Eve09 13:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Wait wait, logos are supposed to be on Talk: Warriors Characters Wikia not here. Plus I agree with Moss, sorry, and I liked the paw print better. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:14, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It's alright, Hawkey. But this is the logo for PIA, and it should go on the PIA talk page. Besides, the Talk:Warriors Characters Wikia is for improving the wiki itself. Do you want me to change it back to the paw print? --Hallow's Eve09 12:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Rainpaw (A)- For approval Poor Rainpaw, died in the flood of the Serpant River. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) can I join?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but also post your comment on my art. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow! His flecks are BEAUTIFUL! :D I never know how to do something like that. -shakes head- But his back is not flecked- is it supposed to be flecked on his back? But other than that, maybe you can blur the underbelly a bit, and I think that it's good, and optional: shade him a bit more on the leg... and... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) His flecks and streaks need to be blurred more. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Evening and Moss. Nice job, Hawkey! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome! Great job! But the back shading should be blended more. I love to the way you did his flecks. And also do what everyone else said above too. --Rainwhisker09 00:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Mossflight (W) - for approval Well My old version has my old style of shading, so I did my new style of shading.. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very good. Blend the shading in a little more. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) You can to another layer of shading, then blur. Nice way of doing it! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Also, add some shading to the tail - right now it looks very flat. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 14:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Echo said, and maybe some on his chest and muzzle... maybe. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. And Eviningswift, I ran the shading over with another layer of shading (if thats what you meant), but It was way too dark. Anyway I added chest shading, blurred to the most it can, and I shaded the whole tail. Mossflight 21:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) This looks awesome. Nice job, Mossflight. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, it looks fine anyway. Maybe if it was a weaker shading... nah, it's good enough. Anything else? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I hate to be picky, but you blurred some lineart at the base of the tail. Fix that, and it will look good. --Rainwhisker09 00:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q)- For approval This is the last image I'm posting until next week. I'm going to Chicago. Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Hawky! You just need to have shading and blur on the white ( you choose how) and the eyes are just too basic... Maybe different shades of green can be used. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 02:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Eveningswift (again) lol. Also, can you make the tabby stripes more uneven? Right now, they're all practically the same shape and size. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The eye is perfectly fine. And the stripes, that's just how Hawkfire's stripes are, and there IS shading. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, the shading on the underbelly hardly can be seen. You can thicken it. The eyes are fine, but still, like I said, they're bland, but can pass that way. Just saying. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What I do with a charart that needs a white paw or something, I use the burn tool and set it to 9. (This is on Pixlr if you're confused.) Then I run it over the white spots until it looks like a light light gray. But that's just what I do. --Rainwhisker09 00:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Um... you can blur her stripes, but I don't know if she's supposed to have stripes to stand out like that, or if you already did. :-\ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still in Chicago and cant' get to my computer at all. Please excuse my absence and don't decline this please. -Hawkfire98 (Can't use siggy either! :-/) Leopardpaw (A)-For Approval Something about her made me have the impression that she was funky. :) Anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Should I make her more white? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 14:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) This looks awesome! I think it's pretty good...like...good to go...ready ta be approved--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 16:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Pebble/Bracken! Anything else, guys? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hind leg farthest from us should be more darker. Otherwise, this is great! --Hallow's Eve09 23:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful. Just darken the shading a tad and he'll be ready to go. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) But Leopardpaw's a white cat. Should I just lighten her highlights more, to make it looks shaded? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yup, that would work :) --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Pebblefoot (W) for approval YAYY!!! IT'S PEBBLEFOOTTTT!!!!!!constructments?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 16:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Awesome, Bracken! But you can make his muzzle more... not yellow, I guess. :D That's totally GOOD! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't put his whole description, he has a lighter muzzle and a white tail tip --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 16:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) OK, but cats aren't yellow. :-\ And you can make his ear more... trianglular. That's all. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Blur the ear pink. --Hallow's Eve09 23:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded!'LoL I'm not using Photoshop--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 04:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yay! But the muzzle's still kinda yellow, sorry. :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) redone --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Lots better than that bright flashy yellow! Now it looks way normarler! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Great, Pebble! Though you can blur the spot on his head a bit more, then he'll be ready. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Can we make our own blanks, like for kittypets and others? Because on the other wiki (the one Evening hates), those blanks haven't been made yet. Should we make them ourselves? --Hallow's Eve09 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that's OK, Rain, I have some kind of kittypet blank.... not that good, but whatever. It's just a draft. And for Starclan cats... ... we can just add stars.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I made an example of one: I used the queen blank, flipped it, and added a collar. (This one is a male longhaired, by the way.) So should we make blanks that the other wiki doesn't have? Hallow's Eve09 21:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we should also make our own rogue, loner, and kittypet blanks. StarClan cats, um.., here's what I think. It should be cats sitting with clouds wreathing around their paws, and their fur gleaming with bright stars. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I made a cat blank! (Still working on it!) --PandasongPanda-Love 19:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not really fit for a charcat kind of pixel, though, Maybe a bit more... roundish and... easier to color, etc. Plus, she looks more like a vixen than a cat. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Rockclaw (W)- For Approval Sorry, I accidently saved it as a JPG instead of a PNG but I figured it was okay for now. So what do you think? Comments, suggestions? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:56, October 15 2009 (UTC) looks like Jayfeather--[[User:Bracken-| '''☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Spottedhead, but this is clearly made off of Dawnfeather's image of Mintfur. The only difference is the green eye color. Please fix the stripes so that it looks less like Mintfur or this will have to be declined. :( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'm SOOOOOO sorry, I just found it on my computer from a while ago in my CharCat folder and I thought I made it so I thought it looked like Rockclaw. Sorry! I'll make a complete new one. Sorry!!!!!! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:54, October 16 2009 (UTC) Okay I fixed everything and sorry again for the misunderstanding. Yeesh I stink at tabbies. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Darken the shading, blur it and blur the tabby stripes alot more! --PandasongPanda-Love 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is very good for your first tabby, Spottedhead! I see only a few things: The tabby marks should be blurred, so that they look more natural and more subtle. The ear pink should be a dark reddish-pink color, and it should be larger, triangular-shaped, and blurred. The eye needs a pupil; see some of the approved images for how to make warriors' eyes. 4) The shading needs to be thickened and blurred - if you're not sure how to do it, I could make you a diagram. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I love the stripes, Spottedhead! :) You can just blur it and shade, though. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Poppyflower - for approval Here's Poppyflower, Finchpelt's mate and Echomist's mommy. :) Comments? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur highlights. This looks great! --Hallow's Eve09 21:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Cool! But... she looks so... shiny. :-\ :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) '''~Reuploaded.~ I blurred the highlights to the best of my ability, but because of Pixlr's extremely weak blur tool, I don't think it did much. And Evening, when you say "shiny," I think I know what you mean, but how would you suggest that I fix that? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hazelberry (W)for approval Her is my first charart for approval!!!Hope I didn't make her too light...What do you think?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★''' ]] 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) She looks great, Sunny! Just darken the shading a tad and I'd say she's ready to go. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) She's so purdy! But I can see that the highlights are very bumpy. You can blur her. :) That's all I can see! :) And maybe some highlights on her head. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)''']] 21:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC)